1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to graphics rendering technology, and more particularly to sub-pixel aware rendering.
2. Background Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are commonly used as displays in a large number of applications. Typically, a single pixel on a color LCD is made of three colored elements, namely, red, green, and blue (RGB). These colored elements, sometimes called sub-pixels, appear as a single color to the human eye because of spatial integration by nerve cells in the eye.
Graphics rendering systems render graphics on LCDs and other types of displays by illuminating appropriate pixels in the displays. However, graphics rendering systems do not take into account spatial positions of individual sub-pixels. This causes lack of sharpness and unwanted aliasing effects in displayed graphics.